Fate Strikes the Destined
by nareiya
Summary: Cagalli met a small kid who just looked like the bluehaired prince. What does she do? Please r & r! AsuCaga!


**Fate Strikes the Destined**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**Cagalli met a small kid who just looked like the blue-haired prince. What does she do? Please r & r! AsuCaga!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**This is a spur of a moment, one-shot thing.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

The sun struck straight at the blonde princess's face. She slammed the cursed pink haro alarm clock that Athrun made for her. For the love of god, why can Athrun make those things? One time she did not wake up on time, the evil haro jumped on her and revealed a sharp, pink knife. Another time when she did not wake up on time, the evil, cursed pink haro came splashing a drum of water. Athrun's reason: **I'm too tired to wake you up!**

Curse that clock but not Athrun! Yeah, not the blue-haired prince.

Slowly, she stood and stretched her arms upward. She yawns and entered the bathroom. Her bathroom was also tricky and evil during weekdays. If she slept on the tub, 5-volt electricity will shock her for life and a collection of rainbow colored haros will be the one scrubbing her.

She sighed and went to her showering room. She turned the shower on and began pouring various types of soaps on her hair and body. After that, she dried herself and dressed up. Again, still yawning, she went downstairs and something in the house cleaners' conversation made her eavesdrop them.

"Have you heard that Sir Athrun used to meet Meer-san?" that statement was enough to make her appetite go away and she speeded out of the house and entered the back seat of the car where the blue-haired prince was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Cagalli." He greeted her in a cheerful voice but she averted his greeting. He sighed. Probably she has _it._

He cleared his throat and handed her a series of folders and piles of documents, "These are the documents that will be discussed in the meeting."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, duh." She said in a sarcastic tone and Athrun wasn't used in this side of Cagalli. She was never like this. Never.

Athrun simply nodded and his gaze shifted outside the window. Cagalli hates acting like this but it isn't fair. Why is Athrun seeing someone else when he is still having a relationship with her?

Now, she marked all men as liars and traitors. Women give them their trust and love while they make it go to waste and in the end, break their hearts.

Why are men like that? Why did god made women suffer during labor, once a month and during an intercourse? Why, did man help god all the way? Wasn't it Adam the one who ate the fruit of the forbidden tree? Wasn't Eve the one who tried to stop him?

She sighed and held the folders hard. She was sure of this.

After ten minutes, they arrived in the meeting place. Athrun wasn't allowed to entered the meeting room for some unknown reasons so he stayed outside.

**

* * *

------Scene change------

* * *

**

"That's sad, Cagalli." Lacus commented as she heard the sad story from her own best friend, "But why is he still tagging along with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…maybe for money or the benefits for being my personal bodyguard."

Kira sighed, "I just can't believe that Athrun can do such thing." He said in a very depress tone, "Won't you give him another chance?"

"What!" she suddenly snapped out, "What makes you think that he'll change if I give him a second chance?"

"Cagalli," Lacus tried her best to be calm, "Kira has a point but…everything will be determined in your discretion and decision in the long run."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever!" she looked at the clock and it was time already, "Kira, Lacus, see you guys later!" she called out before she exited the room.

She then was intercepted no one other than her personal bodyguard, Athrun Zala. He tried to start a descent conversation with her but alas, she wouldn't listen. It then leaded their so-called chasing outside the building and then…BANG!

That sound was enough to make Cagalli hide behind Athrun's back. Then, sequence of firings began. Athrun carried Cagalli in bridal style as they tried to search for their car to safety.

Athrun managed to push Cagalli inside the car but unfortunately, her head was slightly hit by the door. As fast as he can, Athrun switched the car to auto drive and looked at the blonde princess whose vision was blurring.

"A-Athrun," she called out as she faced him. Something caught her attention.

He was shot on his right shoulder. He kept on breathing hard, and his eyes blinked continuously.

"Athrun!" she shouted but he fell on her lap and moments later, all she saw was black.

**

* * *

------Scene change------

* * *

**

The sound of the rain was sufficient to wake the blonde representative. She sat on her bed and yawn a bit. She then noticed that she saw wearing her sleeping clothes.

_Probably Lacus did this to me,_ she thought as she slipped her slippers on and exited her room. She needed to apologize to her personal bodyguard and thank him as usual. She too grasp of the railing that leaded to the enormous staircase of the Athha Mansion. She slowly went down, trying not to slip or fall.

She was about to step on the last level of the staircase when she heard a soft, no, a loud cry. She turned and saw this little kid in a jumper, crying as he looked in his wound.

She hurriedly rushed to the kid and inspected the wound. She was relieved that it wasn't that serious and a band aid from the first aid kit can do the trick. She then ran inside her bathroom and took the band-aid. She then rushed back to the kid who was still crying.

She placed it on his wound, "Now, it would heal faster." She said in a kind tone.

The kid sniffed, "It still hurts!" he complained and cried again.

Cagalli sighed, was she like this when she was a kid?

An idea struck her, "I'll make it heal faster by using my magical powers," somehow, the kid perked up, "One, two, three!" she then kissed the band aid of his wound and the kid was kind of agape.

She smiled at him, "See, I told you it can heal faster. By the way, what's your name, kid?"

The kid hugged her tightly, "I'm Athrun," he told her and smiled back.

She extended her hand, "Cagalli, my name is Cagalli."

"Ms. Cagalli," he said, "can you come and play with me in the park?" he inquired.

Somehow, she felt her brains degrading a bit, "We can't because it's still raining." Her gaze then shifted to the window and it the sun was shining brightly, "And you're injured."

"No I'm not." She looked at him and she was surprised to see him holding a scooter/trolley and he was now wearing a sailor's outfit. He seemed to grow a bit older and his wound vanished.

She tried to collect herself, "Okay, let's go now."

The kid cheered and she held his hand while making their way to the park.

Minutes later they arrived at the park. Cagalli sat in a vacant swing while Athrun played with his scooter.

"Say Athrun," she tried to start a conversation with the seven-year-old kid, "Where are your parents?"

Athrun stopped for a while and sat on Cagalli's lap but she did not mind, "Mommy is in a farm place while daddy…in a thing called PLANT…yeah."

She nodded and started another inquiry, "Who are you waiting for, by the way?"

He poked his cheeks, "I'm waiting for my best friend, Kira. He said will meet here in Copernicus National park by three p.m. but it seems that he forgot again."

"Copernicus?" she tried to suppress her laughter, "But we're in Orb!"

"Look at that sign." Athrun pointed and it read _Copernicus National Park_.

Cagalli mentally slapped herself, how did that happen? How come there was no parade of paparazzi following her? This was very awkward. She looked at the clock and it was half past three already.

She looked at the sky and it the sun was high and the heat was continuously burning her, "Athrun, I'll buy some ice cream. Stay here, okay?"

She glanced at him and he smiled. She then went to a nearby ice cream parlor she saw on their way and bought two sundaes. Once was strawberry while the other was chocolate. She hurriedly skipped back to the park but was shock with the trolley and cute seven-year-old Athrun missing.

"Athrun!" she called out but there was no response, "Athrun!" she called out again.

"Miss Cagalli!" a guy with blue hair and emerald eyes, wearing a purple polo (like in the pic with Kira ) called out to her. He gestured her to sit beside him, on the other swing. Cagalli went and sat beside him. She noticed that he was carrying…a colossal thesaurus?

"Wh-what's that?" she pointed at the book.

Athrun pointed at the book, "Oh this! This is my math book. I'm trying to study how to do lattice multiplication so that I won't have any problems in multiplying trinomials, binomials and multinomial."

_The what nomial? _ She can't believe that Athrun Zala is a studious guy. He was handsome, smart, kind, generous, pure hearted (sometimes) and other good qualities that will make _the perfect guy._ She shook her head and gave him the chocolate ice cream, "Here's your ice cream. I hope you like it." She smiled at him.

He took it and ate it slowly. For a kid, he was acting very much like an adult that she should be but nonetheless, she wasn't mature and hey, she's trying to enjoy life!

"Miss Cagalli, do you know how to do lattice multiplication?" he asked her and she shook her head. He sighed

"Why won't you ask Kira, your friend to help you out." She suggested but this time it was his turn to shake his head.

"I don't want to sound that I'm a super smart kid but….I'm the one tutoring him." He admitted to her and she was…heck surprised.

"I see," she still doubted. She didn't know that Kira wasn't that smart at all! Kira constantly told her that he was the greatest in their class but now, she will never believe anything that'll he'll tell her. He was sure a great actor and liar to be able to fool her.

She shook that thought away, "Sorry, but I can't teach you that lattice thing but I can teach you karate!"

"Sorry but I know that already." He informed her. Cagalli glanced at him and now he was wearing his red ZAFT uniform. She was shocked. Before he was wearing the purple polo but now…he's already a soldier.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she inquired to him.

Athrun examined his own clothing, "I joined the army just like what father suggested. I want to avenge my mother's death. Those naturals…" tears began to fall, "those naturals have no mercy! Why Junius-7? Why didn't they just kill me instead of mother? Why!" he fell on her and she hugged him tight, trying to calm the poor fifteen-year-old boy.

"I know," she says, "It's unfair…it's hard to believe but sometimes, you can't change the past. You must continue on living because you were granted the gift of living. You were given the chance to aspire for your dreams."

The boy sat on her lap yet still crying, "I need to tell that to my father." He then ran off. She took grasp of his hand but he was stronger that's why he was able to ran away from her. She then followed him. It leaded her in this tall building.

She didn't dare to enter for there were numerous soldiers guarding the front door. She hid behind a tree. Then minutes later, there came Athrun running away with some allies beside him. They hurriedly ran to the escape car and it past right through her hiding place.

She tried to ran after the car but it was too fast. Then all of a sudden, the scene changes into a ballroom. Then came Mana fixing her hair and retouching her make-up. She looked at herself and she was wearing a…dress! She jumped and tried to run away from Mana but someone blocked her way while smiling and admiring at her beauty and glory.

"I'll take it from here, Mana." He said in a cool tone and she left them alone. He then faced her and held her right hand, "Would you care for a dance?"

She didn't want to but she nodded. He smiled at her and held her hands. As soon they walked on the middle of the ballroom, the music began and they began to dance.

The musical piece was "The Beautiful Danube" a well known classical waltz and she hated that sound as a child but know, it brings up a whole new meaning and memory to her.

It was the first time it made her happy. It was the first time it made her calm and it was the first time it brought her great memories that she wants to relive all over again because right in front of her was a great dancer and friend, no, her lover, Athrun Zala.

As the music ended, she brought him to the balcony and she clasped her hands together.

"Athrun," she said in a very uncomfortable voice, "I want to ask you something."

He eyed her oddly for a second but he tried to listen to her.

"Do you love me? I mean…only me?" she dared asked him and for a moment there he averted her gaze but he held her hands and smiled warmly.

"I do love you with all my heart." He replied to her and somehow, he was able to make there distance less.

"Cagalli…" he said and whispered, "**WAKE UP!**"

She looked at him and he just smiled back and shouted it again and then she blinked her eyes continuously and for the tenth blink, that scene vanished.

**

* * *

---Scene change---

* * *

**

"Thank god!" Lacus, Kira and Mana said in relief at the same time

"Huh?" she sat and saw that she was in her room and this wasn't really a dream because Kira pinched her cheek really hard.

"I'm glad you're alive!" he cried out and continued to pinch her cheek.

She was about to erupt but someone entered the room and it made her anger disappear.

"Athrun!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry for doubting you!" tears fall on her rosy cheeks.

He just smiled simply and winked at Lacus and it made Kira totally confused.

Athrun returned her hug and faced her, "Thank and princess," he reached for a small box in his pocket that he handed to her, "Happy valentines!"

She opened the box and it revealed a small locket with their pictures together and there was something under the locket. It was a paper and under the paper was a ring. Again, she looked at the paper and it read : _Will you marry me?_

She looked at him and replied, "Yes, I accept, Athrun Zala!"

She again hugged him and they had a great life after.

Truly, fate strikes the destined.

**

* * *

End of One-shot

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Took me days to write this! Hope you people like it!**

**Btw, this is a valentines fic and my treat for you people 'cause my b-day is on February 3! I'm officially fourteen by then!**

**Bye for now...topsy-turvy is on its way and will be out by Friday or Saturday!**

**Ciao!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


End file.
